


Непрощенный.

by steinvor



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Drama, Gen, Post-Canon, death toll
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 10:22:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16952229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steinvor/pseuds/steinvor
Summary: Unforgiven.Такео и его "дети-жертвы"





	1. Chapter 1

Несмотря на почти двадцатичасовую занятость на работе, вне работы и дома, то есть практически круглосуточно под надзором и наблюдением своего домовладельца, работодателя и "семейного доктора" в одном лице, снайпер как и раньше любил иногда побродить по городу в одиночку.  
Случайно забрел в район, где несколько раз происходили стычки то с представителями Союза, то с лукедонцами.   
Постоял возле так и не восстановленного торгового центра.  
Груды бетона и мусора уже убрали, но часть уцелевших стен снести не успели.  
Словно впервые, при ослепительном ярком свете полуденного солнца, Такео увидел нанесенные городу, в том числе и им самим, увечья и разрушения.  
А ведь здесь могло погибнуть множество людей.  
Хотя по периметру разрушений было выставлено защитное оцепление, люди все равно приходили к руинам, приносили живые цветы.  
Такео в задумчивости постоял возле невысокого металлического ограждения, пока пришедшие с цветами посетители этого стихийного мемориала, не оттеснили его в сторонку.  
Он оглянулся вокруг, припоминая, видел ли где-нибудь поблизости какую-нибудь цветочную лавку.  
Вернулся спустя четверть часа, едва успев обежать пару ближайших кварталов, его уже вызывали на встречу.  
Цветы, что он положил на разбитый взрывом асфальт, были такими же как и он, как его имя и тело, да и все остальное существование, искусственными.

2014


	2. Непрощенный-2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> После признания Шарка о том, что он убивал людей с которыми Такео познакомился, он ни на минуту не переставал корить себя за то, что оказался таким легковерным и доверчивым.

После признания Шарка о том, что он, с молчаливого согласия Кранца, убивал всех тех невинных людей с которыми он, Такео, когда-либо разговаривал или познакомился, он ни на минуту не переставал корить себя за то, что оказался таким легковерным и доверчивым.  
Словно в ответ на его внутренние терзания, по телевизору показали сюжет о нескольких осиротевших детях, чью маму зарезал до сих пор так и не пойманный серийный маньяк-убийца.  
Учитывая то, что Шарк перед смертью был поглощен их лидером Кранцем,уничтоженным в свою очередь сверхъестественной силой Рэя, этому расследованию так и не суждено было быть раскрытым.  
Детей, семилетнего мальчугана и совсем малыша трех с половиной лет от роду, удачно устроили в один из лучших приютов в соседнем городе.  
Ехать было недалеко и снайпер отпросился лично у Франкенштейна.  
Долго раздумывал, что же им привезти, в передаче упоминались хорошие условия проживания и передовые методики воспитания.  
Позвонил заранее, представился старым знакомым в учреждении, где работала мама этих детишек .  
Долго раздумывать о подарках времени не было, едва успевал после поездки на ночное дежурство в школе.  
Вспомнил, как в старом боевике суровый фермер-ковбой, вроде Клинта Иствуда, возвращаясь из поездки "в город", привез своим сыновьям "новую маму".  
А что может и должен привезти он?  
Накупил в ближайшем супермаркете конфет и большую мягкую игрушку для малыша, старшему приглядел модель радиоуправляемой машины, ярко-красную гоночную "феррари".  
Такео плохо помнил себя в детстве, точнее до определенного возраста, но полагал, что классная быстрая тачка для мальчишки всегда беспроигрышный вариант подарка.  
Дети несмотря на заверения психологов и воспитателей об успешной терапии и акклиматизации в коллективе, оказались неразговорчивыми и замкнутыми, особенно тот, что старше.  
Мальчик настороженно выслушал довольно достоверную легенду о знакомстве с их родителями, вежливо поблагодарил и даже несколько раз катнул машину туда-сюда по комнате.  
\- Я бы хотел получить в подарок большой пистолет, - мальчик оживился только когда Такео спросил, что бы тот хотел получить от Санты в подарок на следующий Новый год. - Я бы нашел того человека, ну, который убил нашу маму и выстрелил ему прямо в сердце.  
Такео присел, и внимательно вгляделся в пылающее недетским гневом и возбуждением лицо мальчишки и после секундного колебания достал один из своих, что были всегда при нем.  
\- Сначала проверь, сможешь ли удержать его в руках, потом прицелься... Знаешь, не так-то просто нажать курок, особенно, когда стреляешь в совершенно незнакомого тебе человека. Представь, что ты нашел этого человека, убийцу твоих родителей. Целься в меня, руку держи ровнее... Ты чего-то боишься? Конечно, это всего лишь такая правдоподобная зажигалка.   
Мне - не страшно.

2014


End file.
